Fullmetal Hakusho! Wait what?
by crumpets-with-coke
Summary: Everyone knows that at the end of FMA the Elrics were searching for a way to get back, but what would happen if there was a third Gate, one that transported them into the Yu Yu Hakusho world? How will they be able to get out of this mess? First fanfic!
1. Separation

**A/N: **Hello all this is my first fanfiction and crossover I have ever done so I hope it isnt that bad. It is kind of an AU univese since this is based on the first anime, not brotherhood, but the Truth is in here, it have controll of the black creatures in the first one...other than that the rest of it is the same! ^^

There was an alternate gate, an alternate freaking gate when he saw the Truth this time, with his brother. They have been studying, tirelessly researching for any and all ways to get back to the world they originally were from. After finding a method that was the equivalent to alchemy they were faced with the Truth and the Gate. It was only coincidence that he was able to notice a dark figure to his left. He turned ever so slightly, fearing that there would be another figure like the Truth, another entity hell bent on messing with their lives even more.

Alphonse noticed his brother's actions and turned to him.

"What is it, Nii-san?" he whispered to him worriedly

. The Truth decided to speak up, "Curious, aren't you?" it said, with amusement laced in his voice.

"What is that?" Edward said hostilely, pointing at the black figure.

"Well, I thought you might want to go on your merry way, but I guess toying with you could be entertaining…" the entity said not trying to mask its patronizing tone in its voice.

"Don't screw with me! What is it?" Ed couldn't mask the tiny bit of fear that was in his voice.

"Nii-san, please don't yell at it, let's just go back."

"I guess you would consider it too late now." The Truth chirped. Edward glared at the Truth and then felt something press against him. He heard Alphonse gasp and turned his head and felt his jaw loosen. There was another Gate, only this one was different.

The Gate was adorned with a gigantic hairy man with clothes that resembled an overlord. He was sitting on a throne and under him seemed to be another world entirely full of small people. In opposition from the giant man and the smaller people there were beasts, all very different from each other; some with wings, tentacles, spikes and bones painfully jutting out.

He took all of this in then turned his head back at the Truth, shooting daggers at the said entity. "You mean to say that there was another Gate?" The blond yelled, frustrated.

"Well of course, did you think that there would only be two worlds? That's pretty ignorant and close minded of you, Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist!" The entity chuckled, causing Edward's anger to grow.

"Might as well show you what's on the other side since you're so upset about it…" the Truth let the sentence run on, unfinished, and grinned. The gigantic doors of the third gate opened, the black creatures all zeroed in on the blond, and grabbed him, dragging him mercilessly towards the Gate.

As Edward was dragged, he yelled, struggling to let go. "AL!" he yelled at said boy, who was running to reach him. "Nii-san! Don't leave me, not again!" the brunette was on the verge of tears. The doors closed as soon as the blond was sucked in, leaving his brother with the Truth.


	2. New World

**A/N:** Here's comes the fun part! ^^ Sorry I wasn't able to post recently, its the internet connection . Though I made it somewhat longer ^^ Anyways, I kinda know people are reading this so review, please? I made sure that anyone can review member or not.

* * *

><p>When Edward was dragged into the Gate he felt himself being broken apart and put back together again, and during that time he saw glimpses of pictures, like clips from a movie. There was a teenager with slicked back hair fighting this grotesque, green, extremely muscular man, shooting what seemed to be a huge blue light at the man with his index finger.<p>

Then there were two beings, one short girl with blond hair and the other was a teenage boy with brown hair. They were glaring at each other and then suddenly started fighting. The boy's body became angular, all his joints starting to stick out, to the point where all the joints seem to protrude out his skin, turning him into a malformed beast. The beast jumped at the girl and the girl smiled, almost as in she was oblivious of the beast lunging at her, ready to tear her up and-

"Watch out!" Edward lunged out towards the air, only to find himself on a bed. He was gasping, waking up in a cold sweat, and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in a small bedroom, one with a desk and a closet. It reminded him of a hospital so much that he expected a doctor to come out of the door and scold him for being reckless, maybe hitting him with some blunt object. Wait, he was thinking about Winry. He mentally cursed, thinking what the crazy mechanic would do to him if she knew what kind of situation he got himself in.

_"It was all because of your stupid mouth and anger that got you stuck in this situation you idiot! And what more, you left Al with that stupid Truth thing! You moron!"_ The words that the mechanic would have said rung inside his head, that is until he deciphered the whole thing. _'Shit! I left Al there with the Truth! Idiot! I bet he's pissed off at me…"_

An image of an angry Alphonse popped in his mind; hand on his hips, eyebrows scrunched together, angry hazel eyes glaring at him with angry –and possibly murderous- intent. He shuddered subconsciously; he was used to an angry Winry, but an angry Al…oh hell, he had no chance.

He started to get up, but a pain shot up his spine, all the way up to his head. He winced, not matter how many times he gets hurt, he'll never be able to completely swallow the pain when ever his spine gets fractured. Still, he had to find a way to get to his brother, and laying here was sure as hell not going to get him anywhere.

"You better not try that, unless you want your spine to split," a voice called out from the door "and I can tell you, that's not pretty." A teenage boy came in with a bowl of water and a damp towel.

The boy had black hair with bangs covering parts of his eyes; he had narrow violet eyes, ones that almost seemed to scoff at everything he saw, much like a certain colonel bastard. As a matter of fact, the boy could have definitely been Roy's son, or something. He was wearing some weird red jacket with a white shirt under it, also wearing black pants.

Edward instinctively glared at the Roy look-alike and muttered "colonel bastard" under his breath. The boy heard the blond then proceeded to raise an eyebrow and smirk. "Is that anyway to speak to someone who practically saved you life?" he asked placing the bowl and towel on the desk so he could cross his arms.

"If that's how I'm going to be treated I could just get Minoru to fracture your spine…" he said in mock anger.

"Hell if I care! I'm leaving!" the blond yelled as he started to get up, ignoring the pain coursing up his spine. He was about to head to the door when he heard the dark haired boy laughing. In a brief fit of rage the blond turned around and flung his first towards the dark haired boy. The latter one easily dodged the blow, though he was still snickering.

"Tell me why you're laughing, before I punch your face in!" Edward accused, rather childishly. The other boy just laughed for a while then raised his hand in front of Edward's face.

"You're impatient, you both curse a lot, you're both rash, both unpredictable and short tempered." The teen lifted one finger for each reason he listed.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME SO SHORT THAT EVEN ANTS CAN'T SEE ME, YOU JERK!" the blond exploded, glaring at the taller boy, causing the latter to stifle a laugh.

"Though there's plenty of ways you're different than Urameshi…" the bark haired boy let the sentence run off, and then looked back at the blond with speculating eyes.

"Oh my bad, I forgot to tell you the name of your blessed savior." He said joking, causing the blond to scoff and roll his eyes.

"Oh _please do tell_. I'll need to write _something_ on your gravestone after I beat the pulp out of you." Edward muttered sarcastically. He was slightly surprised to see the teen stick his hand in front of him with a genuine smile on his face

"My name is Kaname Hagiri and the guy that I told you about, Minoru Kamiya? We call him Doctor 'cuz he is one- he was the one that healed you, so give you're thanks to him, okay?" Kaname said.

"Yeah, well whatever, and who's this Urameshi guy? He sounds familiar…" he couldn't quite pinpoint it, but the person sounded like someone he needed to meet.

Kaname paused, as if thinking whether to tell the blond any information. He narrowed then looked at him cautiously then said, "Hey I believe in this thing that if I have to give you something, you have to give me something. I believe it's called-"

"Equivalent Exchange." Edward said automatically. "I guess that's fair, since that was what we believed in my world…"

"Your world?" What are you a lunatic or something?" Minoru raised an eyebrow.

"Hn, I knew your weren't gonna be able to understand it." Edward grinned cockily as he crossed his arms behind him to help prop himself up.

Minoru stared at him for a while before he took a chair and dragged it towards the side of the bed Edward was resting in. He sat on it, leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees.

"Trust me I've had my own fair share of stories and believe me I do have the time" he said his violet eyes locking in on golden eyes. For a moment the two teens glared at each other waiting to see who would give in first, to tell their own story first. Edward's glare wavered when he thought of how similar the conversation he was having with Minoru was with his skirmishes with Mustang; could this boy be his equivalent?

The former alchemist sighed then looked at the teen warily; he would have to hold some information with this boy, though he did seem trust worthy enough not to send him to a mad house once he heard his story; that is if there are any mad houses in this world. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** By the way Minoru is Sniper, some of you forgot about him didn't you? *added him for the sake of Roy and Royai reference XD* I swear Minoru could be thier crack baby! Anyway, next chapter is gonna talk about Al poor Al stuck with the big bad Truth. Review please? Reviews are gold! ^w^


End file.
